


Nazi Ecslave

by MysticalGlazedCandy



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Black woman, Bwwm, F/M, Gore, Humor, Kinks, Master/Slave, Murder, Rape, Triggers, Underage Sex, bullshit, interracial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 16:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11650569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalGlazedCandy/pseuds/MysticalGlazedCandy
Summary: A black woman in Paris France during World War 2 is enslaved by the Colonel himself. The infamous Aldo Amet. He is a murderer, sociopath, racist, brutal investigator, her master, and overall vile war legend.  His talents knows no bounds. So on a poetic note *cough cough*  she's fucked, BUT what she didn't expect was to enjoy it overtime.  The darkside is alluring after all.(Read this bullshit at your own risk. Much love! *Drops mic like a badass* )





	1. Chapter one

"BRING HER IN!" He hollered.

It was loud and final. Like the sound of a gun shot. The wooden door separating me from my fate had me second guessing every action I ever took in life. And why?

Well because I knew that voice anywhere. It was Colonel Aldo Amet, Nazi war legend. Killed hundreds of Jews and tortured even more. He was death, he was Satan, and by god the man was bat shit crazy. I was likely to die today.

I mean I was a negro woman in Paris France during this war, and if they killed whites well fuck it i'm below even that. I just pray he shoots me instead of torture. I was of no value anyway. Not in their eyes.

"I said bring the woman in dammit!" He shouted.

The suited men beside me slammed open the door and marched me to the desk of the colonel. I kept my head low and submissive. Who knows what he might do If I dare look him in the eyes. He'll probably rip them out.

"Leave us." He announced in salute while sitting. The two soldiers followed his actions then marched out with another door slam. I was alone with a murderer.

"Sit, and look at me when I'm talking to you. I'm sure you have been trained enough to do that yes?" Aldo asked.

I look up automatically. Sitting in the chair in front of his desk with ease.

"Ou j'ai," I nod. My french accent heavy. He lifted a brow.

"You understand several languages then. English. French. Anymore? German perhaps?"

"Non."

"English for now then. I'm more fluent in it."

"Yes, sir." I reply. My face like stone.

"So, let's get down to why you're here shall we?" He smirked. "Mind if I smoke darling?"

I shake my head no and keep my eyes trained on his stern face. His piercing white/blonde hair in Clark Kent curls under his hat. Blue frost giant eyes looking at me with some strange glint. I shuffled at his stare down. He finished his drag on his cigarette.

"Tell me, what's your origin Negro girl?" He blew smoke from the corner of his lips.

"France sir, I grew up with papa here. We worked as staff for the old opera house. I know nothing else." I answer. He looked at me more stern.

"I see, you know nothing else huh Mrs...?"

"Marley. The names Lana Marley sir," I say. Looking at him seriously.

He chuckled, and it made my stomach turn at the sound. He was a little too amused...

"Lana huh? Excellent name. Quite interesting to hear really. I'm Colonel Aldo Amet by the way. Just Colonel to you though. It seems you'll be working with me now so I deem it appropriate." He smirked.

I was the one who lifted my brow now.

"Pardon me sir?"

"You belong to me now Mrs. Lana Marley, and I will say you might like the pay darling. Well, your husband may not like the arrangements..." Aldo tilted his head. I tightened my fists.

"I'm not married sir, and I'm quite confused." I bite out.

"Oh sorry darling."

"And well, I imagine you would be. See, I saw you this week at that opera house. Your service and loyalty to the owners health enchanted me. I saw you had a real knack in the area actually. A little too good at your work... " He started.

"So Illegal as it may be that your kind knows such crafts, I decided to let you live instead. You will now work in my house and take care of my needs, understood? Or well...I'll bash your brains in with my paper weight." He finished.

A cocky and demented smirk on his face. I felt hot tears pour over my bottom lid. Is this seriously happening?

"Sir?" I choke out.

"Am I UNDERSTOOD," He demanded. Exposing of his cigarette.

"Y-yes sir. I understand." I nod quickly.

"Good girl Lana, you're such a nice pet." Aldo smiled. His tone going soft and sweet. Like he was praising a puppy for behaving. I cringed inside.

He got up from his place behind the desk then, and walked over to me. Trailing his gloved finger down my tear stained cheeks. I turned my head the other way in disgust. He keep stroking me anyway.

"You know miss Lana Marley?" He looked at me. All of a sudden his eyes went dark it seemed. I shakily reply.

"W-what?"

"I fucking hate you." He gripped my neck then. Squeezing on it hard and pushing the air out my throat.

"Uhh!" I gasp. My lungs burning for air. He squeezed harder and leaned in.

"I despise you and your disgusting kind. However you?" He shook me a bit in emphasis. I choked some more.

"Now you my little pet. Whenever I look at you all I can do is desire your disgusting existence. I hate that, and I want to murder you in the worst ways. However, my daughter is sick." He loosened his grip a bit, but leaned in closer. His nose to mine.

"Plus, my little pet."

"I own you now. Your soul, your life, your body, and more. You can't do anything about it darling, you're fucked. And If you're going to be fucked in this world due to me. Well, I might as well fuck you the fun ways too, no?" He grinned. Then smashed his lips to mine.

I squeaked and squirmed. My eyes going big as his tongue molested mine. It was rough and passionate. And well to be honest...I would have liked it if he wasn't a Nazi murderer. But he was, and this shit was crazy.

"Mmfmmf," I scream. He only groaned and slipped his hand up my shirt. I hollered more.

Just then, a loud knock interrupted the event. He pushed away from me slowly and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. I looked at him like he's fucking Dracula with a pixie cut; my breath heavy. He only winked at me, licked his lips, then addressed the knocking.

"What is it? Why do you disturb me?!"

"Meeting in ten!" The voice answered. Aldo sighed.

"Fuck," He muttered. "Sorry pet, looks like games will have to wait until tomorrow."

He patted the top of my head sweetly, and I felt my inner feeling of "what the fuck?" slowly forming on my face.

"Until then darling. MARCUS! Get her to my home and sorted in nicely." He demanded.

The doors slammed open and my heart sank. I felt the world closing in on me. I passed out then.

===============================================================  
Don't expect this mess to be historically correct all the time lol. It's a blessing when it is because it's for fun. Feedback is always welcomed.


	2. Chapter Two

"Umm..." I drag on. 

Looking about the dark melancholy room in utter confusion. I've never seen this room before in my life. Something was really wrong. 

I lift up slowly and scratch my head. Okay think Lana, where was the last place your stupid ass went? Did I get kidnapped in an ally? Am I in hell? Did I die? Shit, my head feels a little weird actually. 

"Mmm," I groan. Rubbing my forehead. I keep on thinking back while doing so.

"Okay, I was leaving the opera house to go home, and then a black car full of Nazi-" I paused. 

"Nazi-" Everything clicked then.

"Nazis! Aldo! Crazy! He kissed me! Where am I?!" I scream out. Oh shit, oh shit, my life is gone! I'm going to die a whore to a nazi. Why couldn't he just shoot me! 

I feel a sob forming in my throat. Just then the door unlocked and I shriek. Grabbing the covers and placing them over my head to pretend sleep. 

Foot steps were heard and it keep clanking until it stopped near my side of the bed. A woman perhaps? Fuck, I'm gonna die. 

"Babe, if your gonna play sleep at least be in the same position I left you in. Doing such childish things is an insult to my intelligence. If you would have been convincing I'd feel better."Said a voice. 

"Huh?" I pop up. Meeting the blue eyes of a platinum haired woman.

"If you're going to do something darling. Be good at it." She replied. I felt my jaw drop a bit and I look down instantly in shame. 

"I-I'm sorry ma'am. I didn't mean to upset you," I rush out. Please don't kill me...

She chuckled and lifted her hand to my chin. Bringing my fearful gaze up to meet her soft one. She then gave a small smirk. 

"Nonsense, and look me in the eyes when we speak okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." I nod. She shook her head in amusement. "Please, my name is Darcy Anna Amet. You can call me Darcy. "

I froze like someone dropped a bucket of water on me. Amet? She was Aldo's wife?  I'm going to die. What if she finds out what he did to me? What he might do to me...why does my life have to be so horrible! 

"Calm down darling, I know my brother may have sparked some fear into you, but I promise. I will do you no harm negro woman. I appreciate your service very much." She smiled. Taking her hand away from my face. 

"Thank you." I squeak. At least  shes not his wife...sister though. Could that be worse? 

"And your name darling?" She asked. Sitting down next to me. 

"Lana Marley, miss Darcy. May I ask what service you speak of?" I say. She looked at me like I grew two heads.

"You're are new nurse and maid are you not? Aldo said you applied for the job." She tilted her head. "Did you not?" 

Should I tell her yes or no? She looked a little pissed about it. Mmmm, I'm going to be petty and tell her no. He threatened me with a paper weight and kidnapped me. A little sibling drama won't be much but it's something. 

"No, I did not." I start off. Then I told her everything. 

 


	3. Chapter Three

"ALDO!" She screamed.

I merely followed behind her with a small smirk on my face. Apparently his sister takes it extremely personal when she's lied to. This was going to be interesting. I hope he doesn't beat her up because of me though. Men tend to do that often.

"WHAT NOW?!" I heard him boom outside the double wooden door she led me to. I shuffled a bit at the tone. It sounded like death. 

Darcy only scoffed and threw the doors open without shame. I stayed back in her shadow trying to avoid being in the conflict. As the doors slammed against the wall his mad expression changed into a weird smirk. 

"Ahh, my lovely sister," He shook his head. She growled and dug her hand into her pocket; pulling out a gun. My eyes widened. 

She shot at him once. A loud pop filled the air, and I screamed while dropping to my knees. Has she gone mad?! That's her brother right?!

Aldo just quickly did a duck roll and grabbed a metallic medieval looking sword that hung on the wall of this new office with ease. Dang, how many offices did he have? And what the fuck?!

"YOU. LIED. YOU. BASTARD!" She hollered.

A gun shot fired at him for each word. He blocked it effortlessly with the blades as though he was simply admiring the object. 

"And it was a white lie darling. Work on your aim too. You're lacking." He chuckled. 

I seriously just looked at them like what the fuck? You guys are crazy. And this, yeah I can't do this shit. I'm out as soon as possible. 

"You ass! You brought this nigger here and you think it's funny?! Can she even fucking read?!" She shouted. Another shot fired, and he blocked it again laughing. 

Pause, bitch what? I can read plenty you apple headed-

"Yes Darcy, she can read, and she's great in the medical realm. You'd be surprised actually." He taunted. Winking at me then pulling out a dagger from his boot quickly. 

He threw it at Darcy and she dodged it like it were nothing. I screamed when it flew near the corner I was hiding in. 

Darcy just looked at Aldo with a lifted brow, a smug look on her face. 

"You thought a blade trick would work on me?" She cackled. He shrugged and looked at me for a second then back at her. 

"No, but I adore showing off as you know," He waved his hand like he was royalty. Hell from his home I quickly walked though he looked like it. Darcy shook her head laughing. 

"Cocky asshole, you scared her know? Can the nigger really read?" 

"Superb, so much it's illegal." He replied. How did he know just how well? I thought he just saw me helping Josh at the opera house.

And I'm right here! Just ask me! Seriously I thought Darcy was on my side. Now i just think she's bipolar. 

"Good, good, then what you said about her helping Mira...is it true?" Darcy asked. Looking at him seriously. He simply nodded with a sly grin. 

"More or less."

"Great, then looks like I won't need to blow your balls off after all and feed them to the dogs." Darcy teased. I stay in the corner like a normal person who wants to live. 

"Indeed you won't, but that's assuming you'd win. Go back to your tea parties darling. They fit you well," Aldo countered. Darcy tried to say something but he interrupted. 

"Bah, bah, bah. I answered your questions truthfully sister. Now you answer mine. It's the respectable thing to do." 

"Fine, what do you want?" she groaned. 

"Did my little pet over there rat me out to you?" All humor left his face. He looked at me with a sinister glint. 

"Oh, shit." I whispered. Please Darcy, spare me! 

She looked at me, and I begged her with my brown eyes. My black curls from my bedhead all over my face. She smirked at me, but not in the way I liked. It was a disturbing dark smirk. Much like her brothers.

"That your nigger pet brother? I would have never guessed. She spilled her guts telling me all of what you said and did to her. Can't own someone like that brother. I think you should start your discipline early. Otherwise she's just bait for our enemies," Darcy said. 

My mouth dropped. That BITCH! Did she really just? Are you serious!?!

"That so sister? Interesting advice." He looked at me darkly. 

Narrowing his eyes as he walked over to me smoothly. He then bent down and touched my cheek in a fast movement. I shrieked and looked the other way.

"I think i'll take it. Until I finish?" He called out. 

"Until then brother," She laughed. Walking passed me with a grin before closing the doors behind her. I heard the door click and lock.

Oh shit....I'm fucked now! Dang it Lana! All you had to do was shut up!


	4. Chapter Four

He tied me up. 

We were no longer in his office. He had drug me to a weird room with beige wallpaper. Leather couches, chains from the ceiling, cages, strapped bed sets, and a big X looking thing with straps on it sitting on the wall. It was wooden and seriously odd. 

What was odder was what I was strapped too. I didn't even know what to call this damn thing. I felt like I was going to be beheaded like in the old days. 

It was red and black. Leather like in it's texture, and it had me bound and bent over like I was dog. 

I felt hot tears leave my eyes and travel down my cheeks as I watched him pace back in forth in the room. He looked like a kid in a candy store. Excited and uncertain about what to do with the situation.

"It's been so long since I've had a plaything in here that I'm rather unsure on how to start your discipline. Not only that but a nigger plaything!" He hollered out. 

Walking in front of me then bending down. 

"Now that darling, is a first." 

"I see," I reply. This man is a fucking lunatic...

"So, on that note. I need to know a few things about my play thing. Understood?" He asked. I nodded stiffly through my bondage. 

"Words darling, words or I'll be forced to assume what you want and or mean. Which is bad for you, as I tend to be quite creative with my answers." He winked. 

"Y-yes sir, Mr. Colonel." I stutter. 

"Good pet, good pet indeed," He smirked. I just give a fake smile through my tears as he patted my cheek. 

"How old is my pet?"

"I'm fifteen, sir"

"Fifteen?! Now that was unexpected!" He snicked. "However, I like the surprise. You'd be the youngest woman I've ever had. Two firsts already pet! I wonder what other surprises you have."

I gulp nervously as he ran his finger down my cheek, and then tilted my chin so I could stare into his iceberg eyes.

"Weight? Height? Virgin or whore?" He proceeded. 

"140 I think, 5'5, and virgin sir." 

"Truly? Or are you ashamed?" He beckoned. Pulling a knife out of his boot and putting it near my face. "I don't like being lied to."

"I truly am a virgin! Sir I promise!" I panic. 

Please crazy ass man, don't kill me! I felt my eyes bulging. He leaned in closer. 

"I don't believe you. I think my pet is a lying whore. And whores don't get treated very nicely around here baby. But since it's settled that you're lying. And an untrustworthy pet once again, I'm going to punish you...VERY badly." He chuckled. 

Oh shit, he hopped up from his bent stance and walked to one of the two the wooden cabinets in the room. He unlocked it and threw it open.

He unlocked it and threw it open

"Oh no, that's the fun stuff. Where are my other toys, the painful ones." He remarked. 

My jaw dropped at the sight. THAT was the fun stuff?! What the hell was the bad stuff?! Oh my god, I'm going to die! 

"Ahh, there we go. In my other cabinet."

I felt terror shoot through my veins as he swung open the the cabinet and pulled out a large stick with tiny flesh slicing blades around the top. Oh my god...what the fuck is that for?!

"I hear whores like big things. Think this will do?"


	5. Chapter Five

"Oh my god! Please! Noo!" I scream. 

My legs shaking behind me as I struggle against my bondage. He merely walked behind me with the spiked pole. Letting out a harsh laugh. 

"Scared you'll like it darling?" 

"Please! Noo! It'll kill me! I'm not lying! I promise!" I beg. My sobs filling the air. He trailed the pole up and down my legs. 

"Bah, bah, bah, I'm going to give you a choice darling. My sister has me feeling quite generous. She likes you and we need you. However, if you're telling the truth no matter what you say I'm shoving something up that pretty little canal of yours. So you will feel pain if you are truly untouched, but how much and how fatal depends on you." He spoke out. 

His voice as like hot iron sizzling into my brain. I cried even more as I felt some cold and pointy press against my ass. It made me scream and I struggled more.

"PLEASE! NO!! I'M SORRY!!" 

"Uh uh, it's too late. Your punishment is inevitable my pet. I will take you tonight, but how is entirely up to you." He informed. 

"Please Colonel! I'll do anything! I'm scared!" I weep. 

"It appears you continue to deny me, and I'm a man who likes to be accepted even if it's by a black niggeress. So you will tell me what you will accept. My knife?"

I felt something thin and sharp travel down the line of my slit. Then rub across my bare cheeks. I jump at the feeling and cry harder. 

"NO! Please!"

"The pole?" He asked. Taking away the thin object and replacing it with a thick rod with cold ridges. 

More fear pumped into my veins like heroin. Oh god I'm going to die!

"Or is there something else you want instead?"He purred. 

Pushing his pelvis against my butt. I felt something big poke against me through his clothing. I knew what he wanted then, and my body went tense through my sobs. 

"Tick tock my little monkey, or I'll answer for you. And I must say I'm a fan of what the pole can do. Many screams made with that one, and I enjoy your screams quite a bit."

"Please.." I sob. "Don't do this! I'll be good!"

"It appears you want the pole then?" He dismissed. Removing his pelvis and pushing the pole between my cheeks slowly. I scream loud and hard.

"Noo! No! I want you! I want you!" I panic. My body trembling in fear. 

"You want me? I'm sorry pet but you're going to have to be more clear. Tell me what you want. One of my tools or my cock?" 

"I don't want to say it!" I cry.

My tears dripping heavily. I've never cried or been this terrified in my life. I was on the verge of being raped by blades or the man behind me. 

"Then you want my pole. Or perhaps even my knife." He chuckled. The I felt something slice one of my cheeks and I screamed at the pain. 

"NO!! I want your cock! Please! Not that!" 

"Aww, so little monkey wants masters rod in her?" He cooed. I felt sick but I nodded in defeat. 

"Y-yes sir." I stutter.

I heard something shuffle, and the sound of clothing falling to the floor. 

"I will obliged you then, and on a personal note. This is going to hurt. Like hell actually, but I was still raised a gentlemen so perhaps if you take me like a good girl I'll make sure you enjoy your deflowering. That's of course if you're telling the truth. If not i'll cut out your tongue nigger, and that will be no fun tonight." He threaten. 

I whimpered at his words, but nodded anyway. He chuckled then and I felt his fingers run across my backside. Then they dug deep inside of me. It hurt. 

"Uhh!" I scream.

"Seems as though despite all you're crying and hollering you actually enjoyed this. You're pretty wet down there. I don't even need to prepare you. It also appears you weren't lying either my pet," He mused. 

Duh you evil bastard!

I felt like a whore. Like my body had betrayed me, and this was all my fault. I was supposed to be saved for Josh. Yes, he was a white man but I had feelings for him. He took care of me when Paris became of hellhole full of Nazi's. His opera house my protection. 

I'm sure he misses me now. I had not been in love with him, but with time I'm sure I could have been and I would have given myself to him. We'd have made love the proper way. Now...I was going to be fucked on a machine looking thing for my first time.

My virginity stolen to a man who thinks me a tool, toy, pet, abomination, and whore. So despite my fear i'll force myself to pretend I care for him. To pretend this is an actual choice.

I felt him lean over me and I prepare for brutality. However, it never came. I heard a click and the unbuckling of my bondage.

"W-what's happening?" I ask. Confused as hell.

"Oh, don't feel too relieved by this but since you aren't a whore I won't take you on here. Not for your first time. Even nigger pets deserve more respect. Reckon it will still hurt because i'm punishing you, but I won't fuck you like a common slut. Not now anyway. Come darling, let's head to a more respectful place." He uttered. 

Pulling me up, and carrying me to a wall. He pulled a chain above his head and the wall opened up to reveal a bed room. 

I didn't know how to feel. Should I be grateful he's going to rape me in a better place and or way? I feel weird that this what my life has come to. Living for the lesser evils in the world.


	6. Chapter Six

**Listen ya'll this chapter is a PURE grahpic rape/sex scene sooo don't report me lol. Also read at your own risk. Don't kill me I'm still new at writing this shit. I'm a prude too so this was hard to write tbh lmao. But guess what I tried and I think I did well so I bet you can't follow this you bitches!!**

**Just kidding haha! Enjoy!**

 

He dropped me on the bed. My body bounced a bit due to the cushioning. My eyes made contact with his swirling blue ones automatically. My cheeks feeling sticky from the tears. What now?

Aldo got on his knees in the sheets, parting my legs a bit to settle between them.

"This is a different settling darling." He removed his shirt slowly.

"But still, try to scream as loud as you can, I like hearing it."

"W-why do you do this?" I sob quietly.

My body trembling as he ran his hands up my legs then back down. Caressing them with hellish pools in his eyes.

"Because YOU my little ape. Decided you'd open those lips of yours to tell my sibling of my affairs with you. That's no good darling, if you can open your lips for her then you can do it for an enemy and that simply won't do." He started

"And during this time I'm gonna need a medically inclined person to take care of my family. Therefore you'll be the closest outside person to a man like myself. I've acquired many talents, and many enemies. If you want to live this war through darling. You're going to have to give your all and do right by me and I promise-"

He leaned in closer to my face, and it sent me retreating into the bedding with my head. I hiccuped through my crying.

"You'll live a better life then those heathen jews baby, and as my pet little monkey you can have what you never thought you could." He finished.

He then bent down his head to kiss and suck my cheeks, Trailing down my neck whispering something in german. I gasp at the wetness and whisper in french.

"Mais pour le prix de mon âme et de la liberté."

"Oui chéri, oui en effet." He groaned, I shriek when he bit my neck.

"What did I say about french pet?"

"N-no french, English only." I trembled. His teeth let go of my neck and then he kissed it some more. Loud suctioning sounds ending with a pop of his lips as he did.

He then ran his hands down my legs , cuffing the sides, then spreading them part more as he pushed himself up against me.

He was paddling my pussy with his cock. I cried out at each wet smack.

It felt good, I hated it. He laughed slapping my clit harder as I squeezed my eyes shut trying to fight the feelings of my body betraying me.

"You like that huh monkey?"

"Noo!" I scream. Shaking my head in hysteria.

My hands landed on his shoulders and I try to push him away. He was too strong though, and he forced me to go still when he put his head near my entrance.

"No!! Don't!" I shake my head bawling.

He ignored me and pushed it up and down my slit. Grinding to me while he kissed up and down my body. I whimper feeling the new heat against me. My hips bucked but I still tried to fight.

"Stop! Please I'll do anything! Just don't- Ahh!"

His fingers were spreading me roughly. He rubbed my clit a roughly, liquid gushed out as I moaned. Why the fuck is my body not listening?! Why does it have to feel like this?!

He positioned himself against my pussy. I shirked as he circled around my entrance with this head.

"Good pet, you make such pretty noises," He moaned.

"Nooo" I whimpered. This was it. I was going to lose everything now.

He chuckled and then slammed into me roughly with a large groan. His organ splitting me part with it's large size.

And so I screamed.

It was earth shattering scream. My walls were being stretched inch by inch as he pulled out roughly then slammed back into me. His balls hitting against me with each thrust. My back arched and he wrapped his arms around my back to go harder and deeper.

"AHH OH MY GOD! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!" I holler. My eyes dripping more tears.

He kept going and I felt a new liquid gushing out of me. I knew it had to be blood because I felt like I was being torn in half. My pussy being impaled by this thing inside of me as he kept pumping over and over. He groaned more and went harder.

I kept screaming with every thrust of his cock. The popping sound of our bodies meeting filling the air. It was so hard I felt like I was being spanked. It fucking hurt.

"PLEASE! STOP!!"

His thrusts got more violent, and he started to go deeper. It sent the head board knocking into the wall as my body seized up in his arms. My breast bouncing and my eyes start to roll back do to all the pain.

"Y-your breaking me..." I cry softly "Please god h-help me...."

More tears fell as I continued bawling. My soul was being ripped away from me with every pound of our hips as he forced himself inside. My hymn torn away now forever.

I could hear the loud slapping of our flesh and the smell of the sex tainting the air. He halted for a second, and looked at me. I turned my head and looked at the wall crying.

He gripped my chin and forced me to meet his softened eyes anyway. However, his face held little sympathy as he started pounding into me as he spoke again to add emphasis.

"Not even your god can help you."

Thrust.

"Your life is MINE."

Thrust.

"I am your new ruler. If you need something you come to ME for it!"

Thrust,

"I OWN YOU! YOU PRAY TO ME! YOU SLAVE FOR ME! UNDERSTOOD?!"

He started to go harder and deeper while panting and groaning. He let go of my face and grabbed my neck. I yelped at the pressure against my throat as he pulled me closer and brought his lips to mine.

His tongue pushing through my teeth. I felt like his entire body was devouring mine. My tears now a permanent part of my face while he did so. My muffled sobs becoming more broken. I brought my hands to the sides of his face. I could pretend I loved this man inside of me. I could pretend I want this.

I pushed his head to mine and started to grind my hips roughly into his. Making his cock go deeper inside of me. It still hurt but something started to feel good now. He was hitting something inside of me.

Well until he pulled back for a second in confusion while he pumped harder. I watched him tilt his head and lift his brow.

"Harder! Please, I want you to!" I scream.

My back arching as I panted roughly. He then stopped all together and watched me with his blue eyes as I whimpered in annoyance. Just when my pretending started to work!

I watched back though. Groaning and smashing my hips into him to keep feeling the pleasure shooting up into me like a drug. He bent his head to mine and smiled. His pale body glistening with sweat while he did so.

"Good girl, take all of me." He groaned. Then slammed into me once.

It was hard and demanding. I cried out and moaned feeling his balls smack into my clit some more.

He then picked me up then and placed me on his lap with his cock still inside me. I looked at him with heavy eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"Now ride me little nigger pet. I want to see you fuck yourself."

"Yes sir." I tremble.

I rocked my hips back and forth. Moans and loud panting leaving my throat as I stared into his hard eyes. He met my moans with deep grunts. His hands on my hips making me go rougher and bounce.

Popping sounds filled the air again as my pussy squeezed him. He groaned and made me go harder while started thrusting inside of me. I cried out when began to rub me while I impaled myself on him over and over. A loud intense build up forming in my stomach.

I started screaming and bouncing harder. Our thighs slapping together roughly and I look down to watch his cock mocking in and out of me. I shouted then and convulsed. My body going ridged and my back arching as something happened.

More liquid then all the other times gushed out of me while my wide eyes met his. I groaned as I met his blissful filled face.

"Seems like my little monkey came, such a good pet. Good pets get treats." Aldo winked. I cried out as he grabbed me closer and started pounding me though the pleasure. His lips smashing and sucking mine as he went harder than before.

Giving a few last thrust, a hilt for each one until something wet and sticky filled me up. I gasped at the feeling as he gave out a loud "FUCK!"

I almost fell backwards from being so light head and tired. He panted a bit but had caught my sagging body. And held me close while stroking my hair.

"Good pet, you did a good job. It's time for us to eat now. Let's get dressed darling. You need to meet my daughter." He whispered.

Kissing my neck and few times before picking me up bridal style to carry me out the weird room. Despite the turn of events I still felt like a whore. Like I had betrayed everyone who ever loved me. Even my dead parents as they told me to wait until marriage to do such acts.

I had ended up liking it, and now I'm not sure if I'll ever be free the way I want. If any man will ever love me now. However, that is not my problem anymore. My main focus is surviving this place. Surviving this man and his life. I'd do whatever I had to to make sure of it.

"Forgive me mother, and father." I whisper.

For I'm afraid this night not be the only time I have to give this man all of me. I am stolen from gods grace, and now living to be a nazi esclave.


	7. Chapter Seven

I walk stiffly in my new clothes the colonel gave me. I was passed out when he had a woman wash me up and put the clothing on me. Overall I woke up to a lady doing my make up. It scared the hell out of me but I made do. 

Now I wore a white turtle neck sweater with a long black skirt. Black stockings. White gloves, and Blood red lip stick. My curls in a messy bun donut behind my head, and white heels to match my shirt. 

Colonel Aldo walked beside me with soldiers. He took a long drag of his cigarette as he looked at me for a moment. I try to stay focused on the long hallway of his mansion like home. The door we were heading to was right there! I could see the dining table and everything. Just a few more steps-

"Why are you smiling pet?" He asked. 

Putting his black gloved hand up. All the soldiers came to a orderly halt. I stopped in my stride as well. Annoyance now coming on my face. 

"What do you mean Sir?" 

"You're grinning darling. Something on your mind?" He grinned suggestively.

"F.O.O.D." I smile back stiffly. I was really hungry and he was prolonging it. He already took my soul and life. Can I at least eat some kind of food to gain peace in hell?

"Food huh? Well, I am hungry myself." He said. "Guess it was nothing." 

I gave a dry chuckle and walked with him again to the dinning room. The men went to various spots in the room. All in saluting positions. One though, his eyes lingered on me a bit. I wonder why?

"Sitting darling?" Aldo interrupted. 

My thoughts run out of my mind like a waterfall as I take a seat at his large mahogany table. The golden details on the edges shining wonderfully in the chandelier lights.

"Yes sir, thank you." I reply. 

Nodding at him from across the large stretched table.

"You're most welcome my pet. I believe my lov-"

"FATHER!! YOU'RE BACK!" A young voice screamed. 

Aldo stopped talking for a moment as the doors went flying open. A young child with that bitch Darcy came running in. The child ran to the colonel with no fear. All signs of affection and love on her face as she looked at and hugged him. It was so out of place I was feeling a little sick.

Well until I saw his face. All recent stern dictator like features left and it was replaced by warm and friendly features. I choked a bit on my spit as I saw him hug the young child back. 

"Uff!Kaa!" I choked. 

Hitting my chest while I coughed my breath back into alignment. Everyone looked at me as if I was the rudest creature to ever walk this earth. Well not the girl, she looked in awe.

"Speak of the devil. Mira darling! Meet your new caretaker and nurse." He started. The young girl left him to go and walk up to me slowly as if I were a wild animal. "Her name is Lana Marley. She'll be under my orders my dear." 

"Really? She's so beautiful. What is she?" Mira said. 

Looking at me even more in awe. I try my hardest not to make a disrespectful face. This must be his child that i'm supposed to take care of.

"A negro," Aldo spoke. His eyes meeting mine. I looked down automatically.

"Negro? Father SHE is a nigger?"

"Yep, she is a nigger Mira." 

"She don't look like those niggers in the book. They all dirty like savages."

"Indeed my princess. Lower than the jews." Darcy chimed in. Bitch.

"Well she does have that wretched black hair and demon eyes." A soldier from the corner chuckled. Everyone laughed at that and I looked up in pain. No peace for the wicked it seems.

However, the one who stared at me earlier met my gaze. I realized he was the only one not smiling. The only one looking annoyed. Well until he saw me, then a small smile formed. One that said I'm sorry. So I smiled back with a small nod saying it's okay.

The colonel stopped in his laughing a bit and looked at me. He was about to follow my gaze. I couldn't let that happen. I didn't want to get the strange man in trouble. Better yet ME in trouble. We all know what happened last time..

"This NIGGER is hungry." I interrupt. Aldo lifted his brow at that. 

Everyone stopped laughing and looked at me as well. Confusion and tension in the air. All eyes were on us two but mainly the colonel. They wanted to see what he was going to do. 

"You can wait till I ORDER the chief to bring in the food Mrs. Lana. I tell you when and what you can eat anyway right?" 

"You mean you tell me when to bend over?" I scoff. Everyone gasped. 

Mira backed away from me a little bit in shock, going to sit next to her father and aunt. I smile fake sweet smile. My eyes narrow on the colonel. He looked back at me with wrath behind his calm features. 

"Behave and you won't get a beating Miss Marley. You know that?" He said. I laugh then; HARD. I felt my sanity melting and my defiance coming in slowly. Here I go trying to die again.

"Of course I do sir. I'm merely hungry after such eventual actives today. Forgive my loud intrusion on the disrespect of my race and exploitation of my facial features dear colonel. For I am only here to serve you against my will, and cater towards your sick daughter due to my intelligence in an area most of you lack. Proceed onwards with your teasing," I bow my head. 

Guess it's my time to die right? Well I thought so anyway. 

Everyone got quiet after hearing my words. The colonel looked back at me with wide eyes. I felt the tension gaining in massive level. Perhaps he'll shoot me?

Just then the chief came in with food trays and began placing the food on down. Tonight was going to be an even longer night.


	8. Chapter Eight

The chief left and everyone stayed quiet. A pin could drop and we'd all hear it. And honestly...I don't know why I felt this need to say something. This need to fight after everything he did to me. After knowing all of what he could do to me. It just felt right. He took my soul and now though the numbness a fire of refusal to bow down came. 

A fire that would end in me being put out by his cold hearted spirit. This I knew, and I became well aware of that now. 

"Eat everyone, while I address this." He finally spoke. 

"Yes sir." Everyone unified. Even the daughter looked terrified as she looked between us. I understood why too. 

"You come to my table, and disrespect me even after the lesson I taught you today. Better yet you disrespect me in front of my men and family?" He announced. Smoothly cutting the rare steak on his plate along with his other family. Taking in small bites.

"EAT Lana, I will not ask again."

"I don't eat meat." I bite out. Everyone gasped again.

He looked up in a sarcastic smile.

"You took in meat early tonight. Took it very well might I add. Don't make me replace it with something that slices." He cautioned. 

Darcy choked a bit and I glared. 

"You're right, I'm afraid I had forgotten. It came in such a small...size. Hardly had an affect on me really. I guess I should eat as you said. Carry on with your matters," I smirked. 

Taking a bite of the meat on my plate after cutting it. I placed it in my mouth then and moaned loudly as I did. Some of the men chuckled and the one who made eye contact with me earlier snickered a bit. 

"Mmm, yes Colonel. Far more enjoyable and memorable." I hummed. My stomach felt sick though.

He banged his fist on the table and his daughter screamed a bit. Even the soldiers looked frightened.

"You listen here you monkey mouthed whore. I will rip the skin off your body and make a fucking lamp out of it if you keep fucking with me. You're low down tramp I dragged from the trash called opera house. I gave you life! I give you a place and job and THIS is how you repay me?!" He boomed. 

"Only because you repay me by kidnapping me and forcing yourself on me against my will. If i'm so low then why even take the time to want me near you? To TOUCH me? You expect me to bend down, open my mouth, and or spread my legs for a man who tells me i'm a fucking animal every time he BREATHES my name? " I scream back. 

His blue eyes seemed to flash read almost as he got up from the table.

"EVERYONE OUT!" He hollered. 

Even Darcy seemed terrified as she rushed out with Mira and his men. I got stayed seated and took small bites as he walked behind me. 

A slash in the air was heard as his hunting knife was placed against my neck. It was rough and the edges pierced my skin which caused me to bleed a little. I hold back my tears and force a blank face on. 

"What do you think of when you see me?" He growled. 

"I see a demon with dreadful blue eyes and white hair like snow. It shows the dead barren heart within you. Lacking of warmth and love. Mother drop you as a baby?"

"You bitch," He chided. Sticking the blade deeper. 

"You think your brown eyes and mud like skin makes you better than the superior race? Makes you a gem and beautiful."

"Why yes I do, my papa and mama came from a rich tribe in Africa. All before the pale faced men with those same sick blue eyes and white hair came and destroyed it all. We were in harmony. We were warriors in the isolation of the land. Fluent in the remedies of the laws of nature. Back during the 1800's they thought they saw witches in the new world and in England." I began. 

Lifting my head in the remembrance of the heritage my papa had told me.

"Burning young innocent women just because they wouldn't do as told. You haven't seen the real shamans who walk with the knowledge of ancient civilizations. I don't work with the devil but i'm crafty and good at what I do. I carry royal veins and my mind a rich jewel of intellect. My mama ain't raise no dummy, so I will tell you this. "

"I am the best woman there is out there when it comes to doing what I do. By joshes side i turned his opera house into a spot Hitler himself wished to enjoy.His health also stayed untouchable under my command, so I'll be damned if some white man tries to take away my worth with threats of pain. You make have taken my soul and locked me from grace but I am still a woman. And I chose to die like one. NOT the whore you plan to make me to be after you've used me like a toy for your ignorant daughter and sick desires."

"You're a bold and feisty now. I like that! I knew you had something under all that screaming. Talk that talk nigger. I got something to break you." He cackled darkly. 

"FUCK YOU!"

"You already did, but NO! See all that talking just gave me an idea." He started. 

He then pulled me up by my hair with is blade still near my throat. I shrieked only a little then growled.

"You see I was thinking about all the ways I could torture you. Impalement with a metal stake that was stuck in fire. Time in the infamous model of the burning metal bull. Tearing your limps off one by one and making you eat them every night. Frying your brain. However, everything you said forced me to want to keep your misbehaving monkey ass alive. Why? because your worth did just go up quite a bit my little pet. Thank you for that." He laughed. 

"What do you mean?" I choked out. 

"I mean now that you have worth I need to keep that alive as much as I can. However, I can't have a misbehaving slave who might hurt my daughter due to her despise of my mind. THEREFORE!" 

He threw on the wooden table with a hard slam and got on to of me. His face next to mine as he gave a toothy smile. His hunting knife traveling down my sweater forcibly. 

He was tearing it open with the blade. 

"I can't change your skin, but I know a guy who could do lobotomy and fry you a bit to get you acting just right my darling. Also another scientist who specializes in they eyes and hair. I can make you into my own little doll against your will. All because you don't want to come around willing like a good nigger." He said. 

Tearing my shit more and roughly putting a split in my skirt. I met his gaze with hot angry tears. 

"You risk my mind then. You need me for your daughter." I growled out.

"I need her safe more, so I need my pet acting right but as it seems i can;t even trust you with dinner so now. I'm forced to make you behave by turning you into the very thing I know you'll hate. A true pet and servant."

"You bitc-"

He covered my mouth with his gloved hand and pushed his hand up my skirt while I screamed and bit his hand as hard as I could. He didn't even looked faze. 

"That's right fight it. You know you'll be a whore for me whenever I wish you to be. My nurse, my trusted ally with no say in why she wants to do other than everything for me. You'll be the perfect creation." He went on. 

Ripping my underwear away and rubbing my me roughly as I kicked and screamed. I felt my body reacting and I fought more. I'm not dying this way! I was going to get him to shoot me!

He bent down and kissed my breast roughly. Peeling back my bra and sucking on me. I eventually snatch my head out of it's pinned state and scream. 

"FUCK YOU! YOU PIECE OF BIRD SHIT! YOU'LL HAVE TO KILL ME FIRST! I'M NOT LEAVING WITHOUT A FIGHT-"

He backhanded me hard. I felt blood leaving my mouth as I breathed out in tears. My head laying against the wooden table.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He hollered. Then grabbed my neck hard. 

"Ahuh!" I gasped. 

"I OWN YOU NIGGER! You don't speak unless I tell you. I FUCK you," he slammed himself into me roughly. I gave a howling scream as it was dry and roughly. Blood quickly became a lubricant though.

"When I want and how I want, and you no longer have a choice. I notice you want to die my little monkey. Well you won't. You're going to LIVE through this. Live though all the times I take you. Live through all the screams I tear from your mouth and you'll like it because i'm going to fry that fucking brain of yours until you do. You want to die a woman well now i'll make sure you die more than a whore. You'll die a slut instead. My pet and I'll use the fuck out of you until your a loose piece of shit. Then i'll throw you away like trash. Your heritage means NOTHING here unless I wish it to. " He began.

I cried even harder as his grip tightened and I felt myself lose more air as he pumped in and out of me brutally. 

"Your papa says your royalty. A princess, a queen, and whatever the fuck you low down dogs and bitches call yourself. Well think how he feels when he finds out his princess is sucking me off whenever i ask her to. Crawling on her knees for me and letting me take her on this table! He'll deem you a whore and you'll be reduced to dog shit in his eyes. SO SHUT UP!" He kept thrusting. 

Our loud slapping making the table rattle and I felt my vision fading out. He let go and slapped me again and again. I coughed up more blood before he turned me over and took me from behind. 

He panted and groaned as raped me. I screamed and cried out in agony. 

"You brought this on yourself because you couldn't learn to shut up. Welcome to hell my darling. It will be brutal and it will be the worst fate the gods could ever give to you, because when I'm done with you. You're going to wish you stayed home that night of the opera." He moaned out. 

And with that I passed out from all the agony of the events that night.

\-------------------------------------&$&$&$&$&$------------------------------

He took me to a weird place after that. A medical facility where I stayed behind bars for months on end. Some strange doctor stuck needles and meds in me each day. It caused me to go blind until one day he fixed it and now I had the painful outline of blue eyes. 

Each dose of the blue medicine through the needles turned my eyes even lighter. When I cried blood poured instead of tears but he had done it. I was without brown now.

Aldo would come visit me sometimes also. He'd take a chair and tell me about his day through the bars as I laid on the cold cot of the cell. My body shivering at the sound of his voice. He had raped me several nights. 

And despite my fights and screams he still never took me the way he did that one night on the table. No that night he had truly raped me, and it felt like satan himself was in me. Burning the flesh of my walls away. 

It hurt. Everything hurt right now. My body, my mind, and soul. However the only thing that fueled me was vengeance. 

When he came to read to me each night, and slept with me every few months he actually had the time and wasn't off fighting the war. Sang me songs when i cried and told me about his childhood. Even then I prayed nobody killed him when he left me. I wanted to be the one to do it. To murder the colonel. It was my purpose now. No matter how much he liked me.

The solider from that night would sneak and visit me though. Well before all the changes had happened. I still think about his goofy smile sometimes.

Nonetheless though, after seven months of hell and constant electrocution to fry my brain. Which turned my hair white as the cotton in my cot. My lobotomy came. The doctor of all my torture stuck the long needle in my eyes and I felt my final threads of sanity slip. 

I descended into the darkness. My light turned out and original Lana Marley was no more.

\---------------------------------------------&$&$&$&$&$--------------------------------

"Who are you?" He asked again. 

I could not answer. I don't remember all of who I am really. I just remember one face. The man before besides the man before me. The one he kept calling colonel. He is all I see when I close my eyes.

"Lana darling, do you remember me?" The colonel asked. 

Some kind of wetness in his eyes. 

I still could not answer. I did not know how to fully speak even though I wanted to. All I remember is weird stuff like plants. Why do I know about plants?

The colonel man came up to me and bent down on his knees to meet my gaze. 

"What's wrong with her? Why isn't she speaking!" He hollered. I stare back blankly. 

He brought his hands to my face and kissed me softly. "Come on my little pet, wake up okay? Don't do this to me right now. I know you're in there!" 

"Aldo, the it appears we may have went too deep. Her speech could be lacking for a while. Reteaching would be the answer to that, but she should be easier to deal with now as you wanted." The white jacket man trailed..

"What the fuck do you mean you went too deep?! I told you to be careful with her did I not? She's my toy. My pet, my daughter needs her! Why didn't you send for me during the procedure?!" Colonel boomed.

The white jacket man put his hands up surrender like. I stare onward without a blink. 

"You were at war sir! That was impossible." The man reasoned.

"FUCK!! GET OUT!" He yelled at him. The man in white quickly left the room. Colonel looked back into my eyes and kissed me again. 

Sticking his tongue in my mouth and I just keep staring back. I had no idea what to do as my body was a foreign thing. He made moan noises for a bit before pulling back and crying silently. 

He placed kisses all over my face and forehead. Then back to my lips with each few words.

"Please."

Kiss. 

"Wake up."

Kiss.

"Lana my pet. "

Kiss.

"Kiss me back baby, I'm sorry. Just come back to me."

Kiss.

"Fuck baby please! I'll call you something else just answer me! Fight me! Scream!" He yelled. Tears pouring down his pale face.

He hit me then but I kept staring.

"FUCK!!! Just do something!" He cried. Then started kissing me again. When he realized I wasn't responding he withdrew and threw something at the wall screaming.


	9. Chapter Nine

"Baby that's the wrong way." He laughed. 

I looked up at him with my blue eyes and smiled. He was everything to me. I loved him so much right now. His hair shining wonderfully in the sun through the glass of the green house. It was perfection.

"I know, but you forgot colonel. I'M the one who's gifted in natural medicine." I chuckled. Aldo only shook his head and kissed my cheek. 

I drop the small chiseled limestone in the soil to even out the PH balance. I was trying to make it to where I could grow moss grass in the glass bowl.

"Kitten that's pure botany." 

"Pssh, tomato tomahto! It's all the same." I dismiss, the colonel grinned devilishly and started to poke my sides. 

"STOP!! That tickles!" I giggle. Trying to dodge him as I dropped the last of the small limestone. 

He only chased me more as I ran around the green house trying to hide. My giggling gave me away though and he tackled me to the ground. Then started kissing my neck while rubbing my head. 

"Stop, what if Mira comes in or one of your men?" I groan. He nipped my neck. 

"Ouch! You mean-"

"Bastard? Yes, we've established how hands on I can get as well." He chuckled. I laughed with him.

"Don't resist, it will only turn me on." He beckoned.

Last night was the first time he ever really touched me too.

It's been two years since he took me from the doctors and taught me how to speak. He told me my name was Lana Marley. I was a child of a friend of his who used to work at the opera house. 

I apparently fell mentally ill after hitting my head whilst falling off the ladder trying to catch something for Mr. Josh. He's dead now due to a heart attack, so the Aldo came in and helped me learn to speak again and learn the craft in medicine.

I had a knack in many areas actually. It surprises me still because I sort of speed through my work really fast. Colonel Amet says I'm gifted. 

He treated me like a daughter or sister along with his other family despite me still being his servant to some degree. I took care of his daughter Mira who had some lung issue. God, I loved that girl though, we did so many things together.

His sister Darcy and I were really close as well. She took me shopping at night so no one would see me and got me fancy clothes. She'd also help me do my white hair. I had no idea how I got white hair and blue eyes despite me being a....different skin color. 

"Sir Amet?" I say. 

He stopped kissing me and looked at me seriously. 

"It's Aldo darling. What's wrong?" He asked. I lower my eyes a bit.

"W-why am I so different from the other...niggers?" 

"You aren't like them because the doctor tried many experiments on you while he tried to get you back to normal. Some altered your hair and eyes." He replied after a while. 

"Did you know me then? Did we ever talk?"

"Yes, we had talked several times.."

"Really?! What did we talk about?!" I yell excitedly. He only smiled at me sadly. 

"Many things darling. I'll admit you weren't very fond of me, but I grew to adore you during your rough times with me..." Aldo trailed off. I touched his face and smiled.

"I must have been a fool to hate you. You're so nice to me. All of your family is. Despite the world hating me I feel loved here."

"It's because you are darling. Now back to work. Mira will be needing you soon. We also have a party happening here due to a battle victory kitten. Be prepared for that. We'll go over what to do then later on." He announced. 

Pecking my nose with his lips before getting off of me and helping me up with an extended hand. I watch him leave as I go back to my duties.

\-----------------------------------&$&$&$&\-----------------------------------

I was in my room I was putting make up on. A shadowy eye color to highlight my blue eyes and red lipstick to make me more adult like. I was seventeen now. I deserved that at least right? God knows the heavens cursed me with this baby face. 

Despite of that though, I dressed in a long black dress with a v-neck to it. My neck exposed and my chest popping out a little more than usual. I put on the earrings Aldo gave me last birthday with a smile. 

I watch my long sliver hair dangled behind my ears with a smile. My icey blue eyes meeting the ones reflecting them in the mirror.

"You're beautiful." A voice spoke out. 

I look back to see who it was. There was that soldier who kept staring at me all the time. How he got in my room i have no clue, but he needed to leave before anyone saw. Something about him felt so familiar though....interesting.

"Thank you, and you are?" I ask, He chuckled softly. 

"I'm an old friend Lana. We knew each other before your...accident."

"We did? Well that makes sense. You look so familiar. Who were you to me?" I reply. 

"Just a friend. I helped you out and we talked sometime." He said. Walking behind me and putting his hands though my hair. He smelt the ones that dangled from his hands. 

"You still smell good." He smiled. I felt my heart picking up. 

"I think you need to leave," I say. Standing up out my chair. As I try to walk around he blocked my way. 

"Please, just move Mr.?" 

"Mr. Miller my sweet. Don't you remember me?" He grabbed my hand and kissed it. I blush a bit and take my hand back. 

"Thank you sir, but no. Truly you need to leave. I don't want you to get in trouble." I try again. He only leans in closer backing me against the wall. 

"You are so beautiful it's like sorcery," He ignored. Pushing me against the wall. I try to push him back but he kept touching me. Eventually I try to scream but he shut me up by kissing me.

\-----------------------------------&$&$&$&\----------------------------------- 

Aldo Pov:

Four exits, two entrances, and over a hundred men. My doll would be devoured by these heathens and I could do only so much to stop it if things didn't go as planed.

I was gifted in the art of killing, yes, but I rather not kill my assets for now over my pretty doll. She'll be a disturbance. I hope she wore those covered up clothes i gave her. I don't want her drawing any attention.

Matter of fact, where is she? She should have been here by now. I pause in my long drag on my cigarette, my eyes traveled around the room as I count my soldiers and then men at the party.

One of my marksmen was gone. Interesting, his name was miller something last time I checked. He had traveled with me almost everywhere. One thing that stood out is how he almost never left his post if he wasn't off duty. 

I count the steps it takes to walk to my dollfaces room....it equals to ten minutes. He's been gone for twenty, and Lana has yet to appear. I tap my foot in thought. 

Great, looks like it's time for someone to die today. 

"Excuse me my friends." I say, nodding before leaving the group. "I have business to attend to."

I run faster as I hear my kitten shriek. 

I pull out my gun with the silencer I crafted as I creep closer to her quarters. I throw my cigarette out.

\-----------------------------------&$&$&$&\----------------------------------- 

Lana Pov:

The man pushed up my dress and I shriek taking my mouth away from his. He only chuckled and went faster in his attempts to take me against the wall. 

"Stop! You're going to die if you-" 

A zipping like sound filled the air and blood splattered on my face. The man before me...well his head had a gaping hole in the middle his forehead. I met the cold eyes of the colonel as he shut the door softly and locked it. Putting the gun behind him. Then he looked down at the dead man.

Then he looked down at the dead man.

"You defy me?" He said coldy. I knew he was angry. 

"No I did not I promise! He came in and told me...He-" 

"GET ON WITH IT." Aldo growled out. His eyes focused on the bleeding body on the ground. 

"He said he knew me as a friend the he started touching me, but it doesn't matter I didn't betray you I promise. I'd never do that! You know me!" I plead. 

Running to him to give him a hug. He shook me off automatically. I felt my anger forming a little over the pain of rejection.

"Do I know you? I mean what the fuck are you wearing? Where are the respectable clothes I gave you?" He barked out. 

I felt my heart crush at the sound.

"Darcy said they looked good on me. I wanted to surprise you!"

"Darcy fucks her bodyguard and you tell me you take advice from her instead of me?" He soured. 

"She's your sister..." I whisper. 

"She's a slut. And who your master is does not ring a bell for anyone I guess. As not even the men in my fucking battalion can stay put. How do I know I can even trust you? My most trusted ally?!" He swore. 

I quince at the blow of his words but it made me more determined. 

"Then let me in the big things! let me prove I'll do anything for you and your family. I can help you if you let me. I can prove my loyalty. My worth..." 

"How Lana?! How are you going to prove it?!" He boomed. I duck down and grab his soldiers gun.

He tensed up for a seconding and then narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing with that kitten?"

"Proving my loyalty," I answer, looking at him seriously. 

"Put it down Lana, I doubt you even know how to-"

I took off the safety and made sure the gun was reloaded and probably set up. He smiled back sinisterly and put his hands up in surrender.

"Well then, I'm nicely surprised dollface. What how do you plan to do such a thing with me at gun point?" He asked. I smirk back. 

"Sit down then, NOW!" I scream. 

He looked at me with a lifted brow but sat back on the bed. I smiled smug then began to strip out of my clothes slowly.

"Watch me," I mummer. 

Then I put the gun in my stocking band. 

Peeling off my clothing slowly to where all that remained was my black lingerie and diamond earrings.

"You look for a beast of a man. You talk of how none are what you need to become as powerful as you wish to become. You fear none could reach the darkness of your soul Mr. Amet." I began. 

I start to move slowly to the sounds of the party music on the floor below us. His eyes watched my body as if I were the biggest star in the sky. It made me happy. 

"I bet I could go darker, and do what you want. Be the beast for you. See I may not remember all of my past Sir, but one thing I know is that I'm good a bringing the likes of men higher than ever before. And I mean in multiple areas." I wink at him. Running my hand along my breast.

Aldo pulls out a cigarette and lights it as he watches me. 

"Go on baby," He grinned. I chuckled. 

"See one thing I know about men like you are you're reverse Masochist. You do the acts of a sadist who want to torture and murder but it's all because you want someone to fight you. To best you at your own game and drive your mind up the wall with a roller coaster. You like breaking good girls enough to make bend against you so you feel like you have control over your life because in reality...when your by yourself. You know don't." I say, the colonel clapped in praise. 

"Smart cookie you are," He winked now. Blowing a puff of smoke. I shake my head and smile. 

Bringing myself down to my knees as I continued to dance.

"Now me and you we're perfect." I say.

"That so?"

"Indeed."

"Because I'm a reverse sadist, many women are. We control most of our things and bullshit the rest. Being besides a man who can take the reins, become our best partner...now that. It gives us relief, because as you like to pretend you own the world. The ones who do like to pretend they don't. Everyone wins and it affects every relationship from mammal and so on. Dominant and submissive." I explain.

" So think about it. I can be whatever you want me to be. The gunpowder to your bullet, the light to your cigarette, and the cookie for your crumble. I just want to make you the best you can be. I want to prove how far I'll go for you. You want a man to do a woman's job. I may be young, but I can do what you need me to do. With me...." I trail. 

Crawling on my knees slowly until I reach to his lap. He looked at me under the clouds of ashy smoked he puffed.

"With you?" He said suggestively. Leaning down to hear me.

"With me I'll make it my business you survive this war and the years after. My life will be dedicated to it. Your family is mine." I whisper in his ear.

"Prove it. You always speak with so much passion. Show me, what would a beast do? Something one of my men can't do?" He beckoned. I took the mental worm and bit the bait, this was my chance. 

I got up, and sat on his lap. His hand automatically gripped my ass. I smirk and start to grind on his lap while kissing his neck chest.

Tonight....well I planned on doing a little more than the norm....


	10. Chapter Ten

"You know colonel?" I whisper. My lips to his ear. 

"I don't think you ever truly do what you want to do. Yes, you always get your way but I see it in your eyes. You hold back don't you?" 

"More than you know," He panted.

I kept swirling my hips in a circle in his lap. Going up and down while rolling my back as i felt the bulge of his cock rubbing my underwear hard against my pussy..

"Then that is my gift to you so I can win your trust. I give you the permission to let loose and do as you please with my company. I give you everything." I gasp. He grabbed the back of my head roughly. His fingers digging in my scalp.

"Sss," I hiss.

"You'd let me do anything I want with you? Willingly?" He groaned. Grinding into me with constant bucks of his hips. I moan feeling the sensation shoot through me.

"Y-yes, anything." I reassure.

"Promise me." He bit out. Roughly grabbing my ass to make me grind harder, I cry out and feel my eyes rolling back at the constant speed he was gaining. Buck after buck it went harder and slammed into my pussy.

He then brought his fingers down slid them into my underwear down pass my swollen lips. He rubbed round and round harshly as wet noises started to taint the air. It almost sounded like slapping.

"Ahh." I scream. My body convulsing forward.

"PROMISE ME." He demanded again. "Because once you do there is no going back. EVER."

"I-I" I stutter. He rubbed harder and went faster. More wetness gushing out of me bit by bit, I held back a scream. When the sensation started to take over my body it sent my pelvis ribbing as i screamed. I try to lean down and bite his shoulder. He grabbed my head and forced me to look at him. 

"SWEAR! GIVE ME YOUR WORD!" He snarled. Then slide his hand down further and started to thrust to of his fingers inside of me.

Banging into my outside pussy lips. My walls gripped him tightly as and I scream at the speed. It sent be bucking upwards and I grabbed his shoulders for support. Each thrust causing me to moan and sent my head butting up.

"I PROMISE!" I shout finally. "I promise!" 

I felt my orgasm coming to me like a whirlwind. Sweat bullets dotting both of our faces. I threw my hips against his fingers harder and tried to ride them. He chuckled.

"Good girl, good girl." He praised, then he withdrew his fingers. Licking them for a moment with a happy groan. I pout in disappointment.

"Oh come on don't be like that. Just wait till you see what I have to show you. This will be the test of it all. Can you handle my life style."

"What do you mean? I already do." I laugh. He shook his head. 

"Not my life through the eyes of a servant, but through the eyes of a partner," He exclaimed. I look at him seriously, putting my hands on both sides of his head to prove my point.

"Baby with you I can handle anything," I say. And I was serious.

He was my light and savior. I'd do anything from him, Mira, and Darcy.

"Good darling, I got something to show you." He grinned giving a loud smack of my ass. I chuckle too and follow him where he wanted.

\---------------------------------&$&$&$&$------------------------------

He had lead me in my wet lingerie through a tunnel in the room after he told his men to end the party early and for everyone to go home. We ended up in a brick dome like place underground. 

I came to witness a crouching man untying rope from around his legs with a knife. Blood and slaps of meat torn off his back. The flesh dangling from the hooked chains above his head. Two of his toes also seemed to be missing.

Before I could say anything the man ran as fast as he could towards us.

"YOU!! I HATE YOU! i'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" He hollered. The gory appearance of him taking me back. He didn't even have teeth.

"Shit." Aldo cursed. 

I stood there paralyzed at the sight. This was his other life? Well outside of war?

"You see Mr. Burr, you aren't in that position anymore." Aldo sang out. As if this was a child and not a grown man trying to kill us. 

Aldo pushed me to the wall as he sided stepped the slash of the man. He then walked me back against the brick wall with his arm in front of me protectively.

"Protecting your nigger whore?! One of your abomination?!" Burr spat. Blood few out with each word. "You can't protect her! I'll kill that bitch and make you watch you fuck!"

He slashed again and I leaned back ducking the blow with the colonel.

"Good swing Burr!" Aldo laughed.

"FUCK YOU COLONEL!" 

Aldo kept pushing me back and swinging me around with every swing and attempted assault from the man.

"Kitten, I'm going to tell you a story about Mr. Burr so you can understand why he is here and why I'm doing this. Okay?" Aldo said. I look at him stiffly and nod slowly.

"O-okay." I stutter. Taking a hard gulp. Dodging another blow with a squeal.

"Marvelous. " He said. 

Then he pushed me away from him roughly and I fell against the brick wall. My back slamming against it and i knocked the air out of my lungs.

"UUMF!" I groan. 

"Sorry darling, I need you away from me while I handle him." Aldo said. All while grabbing the knife from his boot. 

"READY TO FIGHT ME LIKE A REAL MAN HUH? NIGGER TEACH YOU HOW TO BE A NAZI FOR ONCE?!" Burr boomed.

They both began to walk in a predatory cirle with their weapons. 

Burr more limpy and ogre like while the colonel was smoothed and unworried.I walk with them along the wall trying to avoid surprise blows. God, these men were insane! 

"She taught me how to do many things Mr.Burr. Be more like a man maybe, but a Nazi? I was that long before I met my black kitten there. You do well to remember that." Aldo announced.

It was definite and cold. It sent a shiver down my spine really, and I watched them with fear.

Well until the man went running towards the colonel with his blade. 

"AHHH!!" Burr yelled. 

Slashing and throwing his weight around sloppily. The colonel blocked the assaults with ease until eventually he did a slash of his own. 

It ripped across the mans face and blood spilled down the Burr guys cheek like a river.

"FUCK!!" He screamed.

"You see darling, He hid Jews from me and my men. I tracked him down and was going to give him a simple shot in the legs, and let him off with that. That was until I saw what he did kitten." Aldo began.

Oh right, he was telling me why this crazy man was here. I forgot.

"And what was that?" I reply. Still scooting across the dome wall in caution. Aldo and the man kept fighting roughly.

"FUCK YOU AND YOUR WHORE!"

"Babies, over a dozen of them all raped and skinned from head to toe. He used them to feed to his dogs, but the worst part is they were all his my love. He'd go "save" these Jews, kill the men, and rape the women to get them pregnant. Afterwards, well do the same to the babies and use them for feed. Bastard, even sold the skins to underground markets." Aldo answered. 

Throwing a punch at the man when he did another slash that cut the mans arm. He hissed a bit when Burr sliced his arm as well in the process.

"Now, there is several reasons why I should I kill Mr. Burr slowly tonight. One, he disrespected me and my men by going out to collect people he did not own. Two, he resisted and killed one of my men. Three, he's a crooked bastard with no loyalty to anyone. Four, he made Jew spawns. Five, killed them brutally with no consequences. Six, hid his operations quite well and I am almost never bested. I'm quite prideful you know?" He said.

"Right Burr?!"

"Fuck you Amet! I had my orders!" Burr replied. Aldo chuckled.

Cracking his neck a bit before gliding across the room with Burr. The wind carrying the sound of slash blades and curses filling the air.

"So do I Mr. Burr. I mean I'm quite the sadistic bastard myself and I adore the story you have sir. Quite admirable your work is. VILE even, splendid bed time story for my daughter. Nonetheless, I seek your life personally due to you not accepting my invitation. " 

I paused at his words. Wait what?

"What?" I say baffled. Is he serious?

Burr looked the most upset. His face turning bright red with fury.

"YOU TORTURED ME DUE TO A FUCKING INVITE?!" He yelled. Stopping in his assault.

"Why yes I did, you didn't come to my last party. I sent a personal invite due to being so inspired by your work in besting my efforts and you had the nerve to refuse?!"

" Oh no, that simply won't do at all." Aldo replied. 

I stare at him for a moment before I busted out laughing. The Burr guy looked distraught and in agony. He put his hands to his head and screamed a bloody scream. It made me laugh harder.

"Oh god!! I can't! I think I'm dying!" I cackle. 

Aldo laughed as well but tried to quiet me up.

"Shh kitten, this is a serious matter!" He laughed. Burr looked at us both with rage.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!" He hollered. Burrs eyes narrowed on me. "HUH YOU BLACK COW?!"

Aldo pulled out his gun, and shot him. Wait, he hand that this WHOLE time? I stopped laughing for a second and look at him with a "What the heck?" face. 

"Wait? It wasn't fun anymore kitten. He called you another name." He said.

"Screw the name calling! You had a gun this whole time?!"

"Yeah, I wanted play around a bit, and see your reaction." Aldo laughed, I scoff and cross my arms. 

"Seriously?! You bastard!" I chuckled.

Aldo turned to me and started walking my way slowly while laughing. I saw it then. Burr got back up slowly with his blade then ran after him. Before I could speak his blade went deep into the colonel back. 

My eyes met Aldo's shocked ones as I screamed. He looked back to witness five more stabs to the chest. I ran towards him crying as the man pulled out the blade. 

"Your turn bitch!" He growled. I met his eyes sinsiterly. 

"You killed him you asshole!!" I screamed out. Burr chuckled darkly and I grabbed the knife besides the colonels body with bloody tears leaving my blue eyes. I planned to rip his body apart with my bare hands

Burr's faced dropped at the sight of my evil snarl as I walked towards him in rage.

"What the fuck kind of nigger are you?" He mouthed. I growled then. It was loud and rough as I felt the blood rivers leaving my eyes.

I screamed and ran towards him quickly with the blade in my hands. He tried to slash me first but I dodged him and then threw all of my weight into him. We both were sent crashing into the hard brick ground. 

"Ummf, What the fu-"

I cut him off by sending my blade down into his neck as I began to straddle him. My stabs going all across his body after every phrase.

"FUCK YOU YOU BASTARD!"

Stab.

"YOU FUCKING KILLED HIM!"

Stab.

"I HATE YOU!"

Stab.

"DIE YOU BITCH! FUCKING DIE!!" I screamed finally. The blade slashing everywhere as I sliced and stabbed as much as I could. Blood from my tears and the mans body splattered across my body and the walls. I kept stabbing none stop though. Even as his face turned into mush and slush from my brutal assaults I never stopped slashing. Well until..

"Kitten?"


	11. Chapter Eleven

Still editing, so forgive typos and sorry for the wait! Much love!

"Aldo?" I sob. 

Dropping the bloody blade like a child who got caught stealing cookies would.

I then turn my blood and tear stained face towards where I last seen his body. He was getting up stiffly and weird like. I was about to get closer until I saw the way he looked. 

His eyes were a burning red; literally. The blue I once knew was gone in the blink of an eye. His skin looked stark white. Paler than the moon really, but it had something grey swarming under it. It looked like his veins but it swam under his skin like snakes. 

The blood from the stab wounds were also leaking out in giant clotty spills. The color of it a little darker than normal; blackish. Like a melted leech.

Only dead people have that color blood. 

"W-what?" I say, putting my hands to my head. 

I start rocking back and forth with my knees to my chest.

"Kitten, my pretty kitten. What did you do?" He cooed. 

I cried more bloody tears as I watched his bloody body straighten with cracking sounds then walk around me in a circle with ease. "What did you do? Huh? What did you do?" He chanted.

"I'm loosing my mind. You aren't really here. You aren't here!" I sobbed.

"I'm not?" He mocked. 

"No you aren't! H- he killed you! He killed my soul...my heart." I clutch my chest, I then felt a sharp stab in my heart and i screamed. Agony filling me inside as the illusion before me skipped around me and then stops in front of my face. 

I was heartbroken.

"But you darling, YOU murdered him back beautifully! It was marvelous! You should have seen yourself my black kitten. Slashing and gashing into the body of the man who killed the infamous Aldo Amet! The colonel of hell! The demon all Jews and Negros alike fear! Tell me, how did it feel?!" He cackled. 

His voice echoing loudly in the room. So loud that if there was a god then i'm sure he could hear the laugh of this demonic illusion before me. My ears rang as i cried. I just wanted my baby back. 

"It hurts! Everything hurts.." I sob, rocking back and forth.

"But the feeling you had as you stabbed him. How did that feel?" Aldo asked. A wicked blood spattered grin on his face.

I've gone mad. Batty as hell, but fake Aldo was right. How did it feel? This horrible man stole my love from me just like that. All our memories together. Everything, and in a moment i was knocked down to the thing I despise the most. A common nigger, and with no ruthless master to protect me I was sure to be dead or a whore for some other Nazi later on.

I'd kill everyone and myself before that happened. That was my real fear. Yes, I love my Aldo but I don't want to be like the people he brutalized. I'm too good for that.

"HOW DID IT FEEL?!" He yelled. 

"GOOD!!" I holler. My voice booming on the stone walls. The blood that covered me looked a bit more...delightful than it did before. 

"Good, good my kitten. SPLENDID, you'll make the perfect prodigy." He cackled darkly. 

Coughing up blood as he met my bloody eyes with his red ones. Blackness in the white of his eyes as he coughed up the tar like blood on his pink plump lips. I smiled at his words. The words of my inner mind losing it's sanity. 

"If only you were him, if only you were real." I whisper. He looked at me with sinister swirling eyes then. 

Then he grabbed my hair roughly and I shrieked at the pain. He then brought his lips to mine in brutal passion, and shoved his tongue past my lips. My eyes bulged at the feeling of our tongues molesting each others. He's alive? The colonel was really here?!

Our eyes never left each others and I could taste the tang of sulfur and iron in my mouth with a hint of salt.

Blood, I was tasting blood. And it was delicious might I say.

We groaned together as he pulled me to him in an abrupt motion. Dragging my body up off the ground to where I stood with him in my wet sticky lingerie. I gasped for air when he withdrew from the kiss. He looked more lustful than out of breath.

"H-how are you? What?" I gasp. He sighed. 

"I am not dead my beloved kittten. All this was my plan to show you who I really am. A hybrid, and creature that transcends the natural process of death without conciousness. The very mixture of life and death rolled into the body of one of the most horrifiying mass murders in the world kitten!" He said. 

Walking me back into the cold bloo spattered wall behind us. I looked at him in utter shock and fear. But part of me still didn't want to believe. 

"You liar! You're not real! He wouldn't say this to me. He-"

"Did you really think anyone could escape my bondage without me knowing?" He boomed. Interrupting my show of rebellion. 

"I planned out everything for tonight. He was nothing but a tool to test your drive. How far you'd truly go for me. If you could truly care for a murder. A killer and monster like myself And it turns out you're not all talk." He laughed. "Well unless I am wrong of course."

I pushed away from him in shock. A sickening feeling coming into my stomach.

"Y-you planned this? You got yourself...you tricked me? You played me?!" I choke out. 

"I enlightened you. I showed you the games of the mind my darling. I handed you the blade and took it. I planted the seed I wanted and you watered it with your thoughts of my death. With the fears you have inside my darling. I taught you the 101 of the shit you love to talk. And that is the art of mind fucking and or getting what you want. Creating a monsters." He corrected me. 

His dark red eyes in domination of my bloody blue ones. 

"If you want to be my partner in rule you must accept this. I AM WHAT I AM and what I am is a ruthless monster and I live by one code; my own. If you want to be the one to help tame and use me for greater things you must learn that. You must be my equal in everything, and that must happened through embrace. Are you willing to surrender your life to me willing. Live and work besides a man like myself?" 

I look back at him with bloody tears running down my eyes. The stickiness of the blood already there holding my face together like a natural band aid.

And now that I have my mind on it I know now that despite everything I just learned. 

Finding out he was a man i couldn't imagine him to be.

A freakish creature that transcends death and life. Well, I'm not going to lie due to selfish reasons and love of course. I felt a ton safer.

Like I was finally safe from the bitterness of the war ragging outside these walls. I was beyond a common nigger and the whore of the colonel. I was the partner and equal of a beast...a demonic looking creature and I loved him more than anything. A god, and I was set to be the goddess.

"I can, I'd do anything for you. That will never change. You have my soul and my heart. The key to everything that is me. I am yours master." I bow my head. Submission in my jester. 

Aldo chuckled and brought his fingers to lift my head up. 

"But most of all partner." He grinned. 

Just then we heard a high pitched bark, and a little puppy came running out from the tunnel we had came in from. I gasp at the sight of the Belgian Shepherd. 

Black as the night sky with a dazzling sliver color around it's neck. A sparlkling sliver hoop with a bell on the end of it in the middle. 

"Kirbi darling, meet your new master. Lana Marley." Aldo said, and I looked at him like a kid in the candy store. 

"No! Your didn't!!" I screamed. Happiness radiating from my blood spattered body. the puppy ran to both of us unfazed and excited. 

"I did my kitten, and this collar is yours. Both of them a gift from yours truly." The colonel winked. Patting the puppy on the head then undoing the collar. I bounced up and down in bliss while i watched him take the collar off and come behind me. 

He put it on me with a enchanting click, and I screamed while turning around to hug and kiss him. The patted my wet red stained hair. 

"I love you, I love you," I chanted. "I'd do anything for you. Anything you want."

"Anything I want huh?" He teased. I chuckled. 

"Yes anything."

"Well, I've got a few things in mind." He replied with a squeeze of my ass. I laughed and looked up into his demonic eyes. 

"We're both fucked up." I say. the dog barked in unison. 

"That's the best way to be, and I must say kitten. You're turning me on with all this blood you spilled everywhere. Such a beautiful sight. Ruby is my birthstone you know? I adore the color." Aldo smirked. 

"That so?" 

"Yes, very much so." He chuckled. 

"Well. it appears there is an open space, and I don't think anyone will miss us for a the next hour..." I trail. He groaned in excitement and threw me back on the hard ground. I heard the sheik of the puppy and it ran to the corner after i rolled off of him. 

"Shit, sorry kirbi!" We shouted in unison.

Then we looked at each other and laughed while shredding our clothes.


	12. Chapter Tweleve

Pure sex scene you guys. I've been out for a bit and i figured ya'll deserved a treat! So come on up and welcome!!

Takes place where we left off btw.

\-------------------------------&&&&&&&&\----------------------------

I gave a blood gurgling scream as his cock entered my tiny opening. My eyes widened at the feeling of my pussy being stretched like a rubber band on a thick head. Our bloody eyes met each others with sick sadistic passion as he began pounding into me. Hitting my clit over and over.

Each plunge going in hard, long, and violent. Halting at the base of his shaft. His pubic hair on his balls causing more pleasure to shoot within me as it smacked against my pussy. I was like a doll to him as he controlled my hips with his death grip.

"Look at you, ummf. Taking me like a good kitten." He huffed. Another blistering thrust to follow.

"Ahh, Mmmf." I groaned. 

I couldn't answer because he had pulled my legs up to my head and began picking up the speed. Bumping against my cervix with each pounding. I felt my pussy lips becoming swollen from the hostile thrusts and sent my head bobbing. 

"Ahhhh, Ah, Fuck, Fuck! SHIT!" I squealed. He only growled more brutally and gave harder stroked. It felt like i was being raped. 

It was terrifying, but it felt so familiar. The pain of it, like we had done this before. It hurt but if felt SOOO good. I could feel myself shaking and sweating beneath all the blood.

He flipped me over and started to take me from behind. His massive length sank in slowly at the base again as he put his hands on my shoulders.

He gave one powerful thrust that sent my body rippling like a pebble thrown into a lake. The loud wet squishy slapping of our hips filled the air as i screamed.

"AHHHH Oh my god, oh my god." I cried. My head bowed submissively. 

"Good kitten, *thrust* I AM YOUR GOD. *thrust* " Aldo began. 

His brutal cock felt bigger and deeper than before and i felt my eyes rolling back with each pounding he gave. My pussy gripped him tightly as dragged left hand from my shoulder to down my back. Scratching me harshly as he quickened the pace. My breast bounced at the harsh movements and my collar jingled.

"You *thrust* Answer *thrust* To *thrust* ME! *thrust* " He boomed. Then grabbed my hair roughly. The popping of my ass against his hard pelvis sent me hollering.

"Ahhh! Yes sir! I answer to you! I- Ahh!" 

He sent his pulled on my collar chokingly with his left hand and laid down backwards with me on top in a reverse cow girl position. 

"Good, ride me kitten." He groaned. I nodded in a daze. 

Slowly lifting myself up with one of his hands on my hip and the other on my collar. I felt hot tears pour down my cheek as I stretched myself some more on his cock.

I went up and down moaning through the pain. Each time i came down to the base with a hard smack as my pussy collided with his balls I shrieked. Panting and drooling on my boobs. 

My pussy was being impaled over and over again. 

My heartbeat racing beyond belief. I felt myself shaking and twitching as i rode him. 

My head high to the roof of the dome as i swirled my hips on his cock. He gave a deep moan and tried to match my pace with thrusts upward.

Finally it happened. I felt myself cum convulsively with a loud earth shattering scream. It sent my ears ringing and my eyesight going static. I griped my hair and moaned through my scream with my eyes rolling back. Aldo push me back on all fours and pounded through my orgasm.

I felt liquid pour out of me and be met with spattering sounds as he gave his final thrust. Hot sticking substance painted my walls from his orgasm and I came again with a series of thrashing. 

He pulled out of me and stood up as he watched me shake and arch my back on the bloody stone floor with my eyes rolled back and my mouth hanging open. My head shaking from side to side as i rode out the aftermath of my orgasm. 

"Good kitten," He chuckled. "You're such a good dark thing."

"Mmmmm," I moaned. 

I also heard the barking of Kirbi. Shit, I forgot he was still in the corner. 

"But you have much to learn now darling, much to learn."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Aldo had taught me as much as he could in the last six months. Most of it consisted of warfare, hunting, survival tactics, self defense, and overall how to get things done. From then on it was no bullshit; ever. I had to be his right hand woman in everything. 

It pleased me dearly too. I woke up giving orders, and it was pure bliss to experience.

However, on a personal note. OUR routine was me fixing his suit for the day, giving the daily report, and making sure no issues or disturbances disrupt him. He still had a war to fight after all.

Overall though when it came to dealing with what to do in some situations he'd normally asked me my opinion in secret. Not only that but the man gave me imaginable orders due to "him not getting out so much." 

Utter bullshit. 

1\. He liked seeing me bend over and suffer.

2\. He liked seeing me try to please him as a whole. 

3\. We....frankly, me and his family are his only entertainment. 

Mostly me though, I was at his beck and call all the time so it was natural that he'd occasionally make me do things for him when he was bored. Not that I can't do it without him asking anyway. He was still the love of my life. I'd never tell him that though. 

Damn man was a lunatic. 

Right now though, we were lying in bed for once. The sunset gleaming on the black walls of his room. I smiled as I looked at his sleeping body in his grey sheets. His face stony and godlike in the covers. 

"Find something appealing kitten?" He uttered. I froze. 

"You're awake?" I gasp, he only sighed and opened his milky lids.

"Do I ever sleep darling?"

"Only when I tire you out," I laugh, he joined in softly while bringing his finger to my chin, lifting it with controlled movements.

"First, I do most of the work therefore I tire YOU out. Everyone knows pussy is pussy and that is all it needs to do. Stretch, be flexible, and be still when being pleasured. Like a kitten does, and you do your job well kitten. Just remember your role," he began. 

"I'd call you a jerk, but I'm a little distraught on how perfectly you worded that mess," I laughed deeply. He chuckled in response.

"SECOND, you're ethereal today darling. Your haunting clear quartz eyes and stark white hair like the palest snow weaved into elegant slivers. You could almost be part of the superior race," He breathed. I frowned a bit. 

"Uhhh...thank you?" 

Nazi's will be Nazi's....

"You're welcome kitten, " He smiled. I looked down feeling awkward.. 

"Anyway, I need a question answered if that's okay sir?" I say finally, he looked at me with a head tilt then reached over into one of the draws in the night stand to pull out a cigarette. He lit with a match as he sat up in the bed looking at me. He then took a long drag and blew it out after his next words. 

"Ask way darling, we have plenty of time for once."

"I noticed," I say. He chuckled.

"I assumed you had, after all we aren't stealing time for our play times like usual," he said with a wink. I gave a long sigh and shook my head smiling. 

"You mean all those times you keep me hostage and keep me from doing my job all because you can't control whatever creature you are?" I say. He laughed at that. 

"I can control it, but I think you like it when you feel like I can't now don't you kitten? I'm not the only sick bastard in this room. You adore when I scare you because you feel like you have me on your chain. You feel like I won't go too far, but what if I do? What then?" He challenged me. 

Taking a another drag of hs cigarette, and I saw a flash of red in his eyes.

"Then you won't have pussy that can stretch, be flexible, and be still while being pleasured. But most of all have your team be the strongest in all of Europe. All while taking care of your health problems, catering to your sister, keeping you and your men on your toes, while also taking care of your daughter. What was it that she called me the other day? Mommy I believe? Yes, well I'd like to see you find another kitten this good." I start off. 

Then I slowly take the cigarette from his lips with my teeth before I take it out my mouth, have a puff, and say my next words with a wink. 

"AND this tight, but then again pussy's just pussy right? Can you really say you can find another like me Colonel Amet?"

He then gave a sinister cackle as he took his cigarette back to have another puff. After he did he shook his head in amusement as he looked at me.

"No kitten, I'm afraid you're a rare breed," he said. It was like music to my ears. 

"Good monster, you know how to surrender," I remark, placing hand to his cheek to begin dragging my nails down it teasingly. 

"Only to you kitten, and only on rare occasions. What was your question and I have news of my own to announced."

I gave a long sigh, play time over before it even began.

"It doesn't matter, I don't remember. Just tell me what your news is," I reply. Resting my head on my arm in the bed.

"Gladly, Mira's mother is coming over today," He said casually. My jaw dropped. 

Hold up what? Mira's....mother?

"Wait what? Why is she coming? Where has she been? I thought she was dead..." I fumble on. Minor confusion and panic coursing through me.

"My lovely Jane is not dead kitten, she was pregnant quite young. About as young as you are now. However, she wanted a life without me and our daughter so I granted her wish as a gift for her service to me for some years," Aldo exclaimed. I felt myself getting jealous. 

He said "lovely" Jane. 

"So I imagine you still care for her deeply?" I ask, he shrugged a bit with a smirk. 

"One could say that, she did birth my doll of a daughter," he noted. "I respect her highly for that."

"Interesting..." I smiled, in reality I was hurt.

"Why did you tell me though? I see this as family business."

"You're my partner. You need to know everything involving me and my whereabouts," Aldo uttered, I nodded. 

Suddenly...being his partner didn't feel like enough anymore. It seemed like I had bread crumbs and this woman hand the whole dinning table of his life and she wasn't even here. Hadn't been for a while it appears. 

"Point taken I guess," I mummer. He only nodded with a lifted brow. 

"Any issues with this Lana?" 

Back to formalities....back to nothing.

"Of course not sir, it's my job to make sure everything is ready and she is comfortable here. Mind if I ask why she is coming though?" I ask.

"She will be joining us because she has some information on some of the Jew's we have been tracking. Also, she happens to have never seen Mira since birth. I suppose curiosity overtook her once again," he hummed delightedly. 

"Once again?" I ask sadly. 

"Inside joke Lana, don't worry though. Even if I am busy tonight she surprisingly has a interesting black woman on her team as well. Also great in the holistic side of things. I'm sure you'll adore having someone like yourself around for once. What was her name again? Ah, Luna I believe."

"That so?" I force a smile.

" Yes, she was a young thing last I saw her. Pretty black thing as well, but don't worry darling. You're the only black kitten I'd indulge in," he winked. He was trying to be nice but it didn't work.

"Thanks...sir," I say instead. He patted my head. 

"Great, let's go feed Kiribi, and get things set for my sweet to come. I want things to be perfect!" He announced. 

Each word burned into my mind like acid and I felt silent blood tears creep from my eyes. His "sweet" was coming and I was simply...entertainment while she was gone. 

What kind of woman was she to have him so enchanted by her that her mere presence after YEARS gives him joy?

It appears I can't even hold a candle to her if I wanted. 

She was his sweet, and I was his kitten; his pussy. 

I felt myself sinking deeper into a pool of heartbroken depression from then on.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

I was in my hunting gear. A Nazi outfit Aldo had designed and made for me himself. Black and green combat jumpsuit. Small swasica on my my shoulder with dark grass green straps that held my weapons to me.

Which by the way all consisted of a hunters knife on my thigh, two retractable blades in my combat boots, a small bag of of poisoned darts (Made by me by the way. I have a few deadly plants up my sleeve now that I have my own garden), one hand gun, and a sniper rifle.

The other small sack on my back was food, water, a map, a flare gun, and a compass.

My long curly hair that reached my butt pulled back in a tight platinum bun. While my long white eyelashes defined my chemical blue eyes. My mocha skin even glistened like crystals in the snow outside. The cold air turning my lips and cheeks pink.

Not going to lie, as I looked at myself through the metallic cup I was going to be drinking out of, I smiled a sunny smile. I was beautiful even in the wild. Well at least in my eyes.

Anyhow, when I considered why I was out here and who I was waiting for. Well, my smile dropped and the irratiation began to set in.

Jane. That bitch...I mean girl Jane?

Fuck it, that bitch.

She was supposed to come yesterday, and let's just say I busted my ass to make her arrival the hottest thing since movies alright? And she didn't show up. Why? Well because apparently some kind of Allies group formed and is taking out higher up Nazi leaders. AND their families.

She got caught in the cross fire in the forest of Russia, and is now kidnapped and begin used as bait to bring the colonel out. How did I know this? Simple, they let her black servant LUNA go so she could spread the word.

Needless to say, Aldo is pissed and is taking a battalion and a small group of Me, Darcy, Luna, Kirbi and Mira?

Why she was coming was more a mystery than Jane her fucking self, but that was another story. Right now I'm pissed.

He sends a freaking battalion for this chick, and when I go missing he just sends Darcy or chews me out when I come back? I mean SOMETIMES, he'll come look but really though? A battalion? I'm sure this chick is fine.

Oh but most of all don't get me started on this chick Luna. I swear her filter is non existent, and her commentary goes unashamed. Not only that but the girl keeps staring at me non stop.

I get it, we're both black and look similar but seriously? Can you divert your eyes somewhere the fuck else? I'm not in the mood for this bullshit. A certain colonel is already working my damn nerves.

He's been nothing but a asshole lately. Well, more an asshole than normal

"Fix your face Lana, or I'll fix it for you. You're about to meet my men, and I have no time for your projective menstrual pains," Aldo barked at me.

I got up from my squatting position and gripped the metal cup in my hand hard.

"Forgive me sir, it is not my time to bleed out due to my bodies vendetta against me for not getting knocked up. It is simply my lack of care for this mission. Onward though, I shall fix my face to cater towards your personal feelings as normal." I bitch back.

Everyone (Mira, Darcy, and Luna) stopped and looked at us.

Aldo looked at me with anger in his eyes. Anger I didn't give a fuck about.

"I did not ask you to care about this mission Luna. You're a nigger, and they lack the ability to care often. I'm a monster, and I'm well aware my caring lacks severely too. I only see through the lenses of possessions. But nonetheless, I will ask you to let go of your emotional problems so I can find the mother of my child, and the men who seek to murder my entire family. So pardon my lack of patience to discpline you like I should but unfortunately for you. You are the last person in my mind right now, and more or less nothing but disposable weight." He said robotically.

"Oh shit," Darcy whispered.

"Niggers don't care? What the-" Luna started.

"Not now guys," Mira interrupted.

"Disposable weight? Disposable weight?!" I began, in a dark laughing spree.

"What happened to your ETHEREAL Lana? What happened to "Oh God kitten, your amazing!" Huh?! Bullshit, you'd seriously threaten my place in your life all for some bitch who left you and MIRA?! She was a mother and she refused to take responsibility, and be that! Yet here I am doing her job for her by taking care of not only Mira, but ALL OF YOU! And that's how you repay me?! "Fix your face Lana, you're a nigger, and your disposable?" Fuck you Aldo! Fuck you with the gentilila of an elephant, and pardon me but for the record you can kiss my ass!"

"I already fucked it, now if you'll excuse me. I have more important matters to attend to then listen to the babbles of now an angry nigger," He dismissed.

"Oh no you don't," I laugh lowly and pull the hand gun out my hoster. Pointing it at Aldo.

Luna screamed in shock, and Kirbi whimpered. The three Amets were unfazed of course.

"You really want to play this game right now Lana? You want my attention that much? You must crave it huh kitten?"

" I bet you melt inside at the sound of my voice. Whimper at the sound of my footsteps. Ever wonder why Lana? Why you need me so much? Why you want my presence like a drug attic or a whore? I MADE YOU. I gave you new life, and made you into the perfect little toy. And what do toys desire the most?" Aldo asked.

"To be used and have a attention till they can't no more. Until they have reached their expiration date, and you my dear are coming quickly to yours. And when you do reach you it I will re make you again and again. Your life is mine, your soul is mine, and no matter what you do you will never escape me so why bother with these displays of desperation? I fuck you enough," he exclaimed.

My eyes widened, and so did Darcys and Mira's.

Before I knew it I unloaded the clip in him. The loud gunshots coming one after the other as I screamed in rage.

He just stood there and looked me in the eyes as his blood splattered from his chest with each bullet. When I was finished I heard Kirbi crying and noticed Luna holding on to him with dear life.

"Are you finished?" Aldo said nonchalantly.

I only growled, and pulled out my hunters knife. He smirked then, and I gave him a dark grin. A bloody thirsty smirk and he knew what I wanted.

"Finally, a game I adore very much. Predator and Prey," he announced. "Darcy get the everyone to the battalion. Me and Lana have unfinished business. I shouldn't be long, and if I am we'll catch up."

"What the fuck?" Luna exclaimed. I'm sure confused by the situation.

Darcy only nodded and gathered everyone, and left immediately. Me and Aldo were alone at last and we began to walk in a predatory circle.

"You think you can beat me darling?" The colonel mused.

"You taught me well enough sir, you know that. And you also know I plan to make this agonizing," I reply darkly.

"I am counting on it. I need a place to unleash my frustrations, and like normal you're the perfect subject," he said, cracking his neck.

I knew I couldn't take him in in close combat so I did the next best thing. I readied myself to run so he could lose me in the woods.

"Fuck you," I bark out then I take off running. I heard his voice call out as I did so.

"And so the hunt begins. Run little kitten. Run from your master, but you can never run from your mind that binds you to me!"


	15. Chapter Fifteen

I ran through the woods breathlessly, my legs stiff and aching more so than ever before. I knew he was on my tail like a mouse trap. One mistake and the tables turn. I become prey instead of predator.

But I could here his voice in my head saying:  _whatever made you think you were the predator darling?_

I come to halt to breathe deeply through my panting then.

"Says me, I'm the predator damnit!" I bite out.

I keep hearing his voice. Even though I had lost him in the woods his voice lingers in my mind like a scent. Taking up space... making me turn crazy.

I shook my head like a wet dog, and walked through the cold icy woods smoothly. He was going to learn his lesson. I knew not how I was going to make the bastard give me respect and love me..

Well...like me. Sorry, haha, he could never love me. He's a Nazi for fuck sakes.

Nazi loves Nazis.

Aldo loves...Jane.

I felt water swell up in my eyes as I walked. The echoing of his insults finally slicing through my head like continuous daggers being thrown.

_I own you pet, you belong to ME!_

_"_ Stop it! Get out of my head!" I scream out, grabbing the sides of my head tearfully.

_I fuck you enough._

_"_ Stop it! Leave me alone!"

_Now you're going to die a whore!_

_"_ No!!" I hollered out in agony. Images, so many images where flying through my mind now. Pain, rape, lies, slavery, imprisonment, lobotomy, guns...stalking.

My past, I could feel it flying behind my icy eyes.

How I got them, how my hair became stark white. My desire to kill him; slowly, painfully, and in the worst ways.

As the images filled my brain like acid, and I felt it melting in so agonizingly, I dropped to my knees hollering. Dropping everything I was carrying. So immersed I was I didn't even realize the steps taken behind me.

My head was snatched back by my ponytail roughly.

My eyes saw the colonel behind the images. The dark and twisted entity behind it all. My demon, my end, and my beginning.

"Tsk, tsk, now kitten. You really let me get you this easily? What an insult to the way I taught you. Very disappointing," He said in fake lecture, shaking his head back and forth.

His face and voice clearly showed he found my vulnerability amusing.

"C-co-l" I choked out, the pain still shooting through me.

"Aww my little kitten can't speak?" He chuckled, bringing his hunting knife to my throat and traveling it back and forth teasingly.

I whimpered from the feeling of it all, and he smirked sinister smirk. Bringing his face down to mine and then giving me tease kisses. I continued to choke on my memories as he kissed me.

Sticking his tongue in my mouth passionately, then sucking a bit before pulling back with a pop. I breathed heavily each time till he eventually brought the knife from my neck and slid it slowly down my stomach, all while licking up my open mouth and then kissing me one final time.

"Mmmmm, I missed that. Put you started a hunt kitten, and before day is done I want to see tears, blood, and surrender." He announced.

"Uuh a ha," I sob. He only looked at me sternly then let go of my hair.

"One more chance, and you better run kitten. I may not be so... affectionate next time," Aldo said. And with that he backed away slowly.

I got up on shaky legs, while my head sent static booms of pain through me. I tried to run as fast as I could with him behind me now, but a memory more vivid was talking place.

_"I lost five men today, I watched them grow from boys to men. The best hunters I've seen in a while and I must admit. I've seen many my little pet. However they died just like that *snap*. Taken away from the world, and tears in their eyes while it happened," Aldo spoke._

_I was in my cell lying in bed. The pain from my newly changed eyes were ruthless, and currently had him outlined in a glazed ruby red as he sat on the side of my bed sluggishly._

_"I'm sure that was sad," I say nonchalantly._

_"Disappointing because it wasn't sad my kitten. I felt nothing as I watched their deaths, and for a second I thought I wasn't alive. I'm a monster, and I'm not denying the fact that I am one, but when I'm with you I feel alive for some reason. My human self is back, and even though you reject me I want you more than ever," He said._

_Turning to the side and laying down next to me to where our faces were a breathe away. I look at him with pity and disgust while his eyes watched mine with some kind of affection in it._

_"I could never want you no matter how much you rape me, even if you claim my soul I hate yours with a passion," I say unfazed._

_"I'd do anything for you," he ignored._

_" I hate you," I say again, he put his hand on my face gently. I turned my head but he followed my movements and got on top of me._

_"What are you going to rape me again?" I say in angry tears. "Whatever happened to I OWN you nigger? Or you're a monkey? Or you'll die a slut, a whore for you."_

_"That was me not knowing how to show affection, I have watched you for years my doll faced darling. I saw you as a child on a visit with my brother to France: I saw your beauty. Ever since then I made sure during the war that I  was stationed here. I watched you grow in that opera house. As young as you were i still craved you. My darling lover Jane saw this and left me. She didn't even want our daughter. She depised me_ _that much for wanting you."_

_"But that very day she left I saw you singing behind the opera house. Your lovely body swaying side to side as you sang your lovely tunes. You sang it for me because you saw the break up happen on the street. I wanted you so much then kitten. I had killed many, and I care rarely for anyone, but you had something to you. I didn't know how to control or express it. I never have experienced such feelings before. Not even when I was just a man, but that day my dear. You made me want to be a man again, and love you like one."_

_"I don't care, you took my life from me! My innocence! My world! You inserted yourself inside of every aspect that is me, and it was always involitary! I hate you, and I hope to be your end because if you let me live I will KILL you," I growl_ _out_ _._

_"I know you could never love me the way I love you. But I wish to spend my eternity with you, and if you can't accept the monster that is part of me then I can only make you one as well," Aldo said sadly._

_"What the fuck are you even talking about you insane bas-" I start off._

Aldo stopped _me from continuing by sticking something in my neck. I screamed at the feeling of the needle shooting something like pure hell through my veins. My hand grabbed his as I slient cry._

_He kissed me passionately, and grinded into me as I felt whatever he injected me with take way. My body burned inside out it seemed and he whispered to me as I tried to fight it._

_"Don't reject it, just feel me, let me in kitten. Let it fill you," he whispered against my lips._

_"Ahh, stop it, please.." I sob out._

_He ended my protest by taking advantage of my open mouth. I then felt his hand go down to my pussy and start to rub and caress my clit. My hips jerk and I whimpered through the pain inside me._

_I eventually bring my hands up to his face. My fingers trembling as I tried to gently pull his head back by his hair. He pulled back and looking at me as we both gasped for air._

_"Do you accept me?" He breathed out lovingly._

_I lean up shaking with agony as whatever he put in me continued to fight to take over my insides._

_When I reached his face I stopped near his lips and brought my hand to his face slowly. He smiled like a little boy almost and it made_ _me_ _give a cruel grin._

_"NEVER, I will fucking hate you for as long as you exist in this plane of existence you sick fuck," I laugh darkly._

_His smile dropped and he growled, and gripped my neck roughly. I kept smilingly to mock him while I did so._

_"You will accept me one day. Know that Lana, you're mine. I own you, and you'll forever have me. Even if I have to change you myself to do it. And trust me, I'm ready to do anything to make that happen. You'll even want to please me, you'll love me. It just takes time and the right environment." He spat out._

_I laughed more and flipped my middle finger at him._ _He sank his fingers into me and started pounding._

_"Fuck you," I_ _moan. He chuckled as he took advantage of me._

"Ahhh!!" I gasped.

When I came out the memory I looked around and realized I had been running this whole time. I couldn't even recognize where I was. There was a weird looking shack ahead through, and I scanned my environment for answers while I processed everything that happened.

"Put your hands behind your above your head and don't move nigger! I don't want to have to say it again!" Hollered multiple voices.

I tensed up, and spun around slowly in confusion. My eyes meeting this face of a blonde chick and about five men behind her with guns pointed just like her.

They all gasped when they saw me, and I kept my face blank as I breathed heavily.

"What...who are you?!" The blonde woman boomed. I stood unfazed.

"Lana, Lana Marley. And you are?" I say back.

"You have no right to ask her that nigger!" A guy in the back growled.

"Slience Dimitri! I can speak for myself. If the... Strange negro woman wants to know then I'll tell her. The names Jane Mira," She spoke out.

My eyes then widened as I realized who exactly this chick was. Aldo's pervious woman, and I must admit. She definitely was beautiful.

The typical blonde hair blue eyes type as well. And a thought sang through my head clear as crystal water.

_Revenge._

Pay back was a bitch.

And I planned on using her to kill this bitch right here. He transformed me into a monster alright, and I remember now. Lana Marley is back. And I got a new plan up my sleeve.

See unfortunately I did end up falling for this sick bastard, and my hate has turned into a new determination. One I doubt he'll be seeing coming.


	16. Sixteen

I waited in the shadows for him. I knew the colonel was coming VERY soon and the sight I had for him I hoped he found to his liking.

"Remember guys! Fucking harmonize this time or I'll make sure to make it worse! And trust me, and can get a whole lot worse" I call out to my lovely victims.

Jane and her crew. The symphony of their tears, pleading, and muffled sobs through their gags brought bliss into me.

He was going to love this.

And speak of the devil, here he comes. He walked through the cold forest like a lion in the grasslands would during a hunt. It was clean, stealthy, and determined. It made my heatbeat quicken. He was beautifully in his terribleness.

I quickly step out from behind the tree with a happy wave to him. He paused in amused confusion.

"Hello Mr.Amet! It appears you finally made it to my lovely party I made for you," I say sinisterly. He lifted his brow with a smirk.

"That so kitten? I assumed you were crying on your knees again somewhere!" He said, pulling out his hunting knife. "Of course I find it much more entertaining that you're deciding to face your fate now."

I laughed darkly and shook my head back and forth. He didn't have a clue to what I had planned. It was exciting.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, I have something to show you Aldo. I think you'll find much interest in it actually," I say smoothly.

"Is it a surrender? Or a lovely brawl that I've been waiting for this whole time because frankly you're beginning to bore me," Aldo said.

I smiled wider with my next reply.

"Something better! Oh boys! It's show time!!" I scream out.

And like clockwork the five men that were with Jane began to reveal their places in the in the forest.

All singing a special song I knew the colonel knew very well, the song I sang for him those years ago behind the opera house."

" _Oh honey, Don't worry! Your love may be coming down, but while I have you in my arms do know anything's allowed! I have this song for you, to show you there is more around! For you to love baby, trusts baby, and dare I ask you to trust in me!!"_ The men sang in unison.

One man with a gun to his head shot himself, and his blood and brains splattered all over the next guy. Who then plunged a knife into both of his eyes and then afterwards slit his throat while screaming in agony.

The next man next to him cried while taking a grenade and putting it in his mouth and as it went it offer we saw his body fly back and his jaw pop off in bloody shreds.

The man man after that hit a string that let go of a levy like trap with knifes in it and he stood in place as they all filled up his body beautifully. And the final man walked near us and screamed "For jane!" Before slicing across his stomach and watching his guts and organs spill out before our feet after falling to his death.

I finished the last line of the song as I looked at the shocked colonels face.

" _BECAUSE BABY I GOT A LOT TO SHOW YOU!"_ I sing loudly, and pull a rope next to that sent Jane Mira falling down from a tree with a rope tied around her neck.

" _GOD KNOWS I WANT TO! BE THE ONE TO BRING YOU JOY! OH MY LITTLE BOY, EVERYTHING WILL BE JUST FINE..."_

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

The explosives I took from them began to go off in the background and I brought my flare gun I also took and pointed it at the hanging body of Jane Mira. I shot at her and automatically she not only hanged alive but she set of fire because I poured  gasoline from their near by car all over her before hand.

She made choking screams as she died quickly, and when I turned around I met watery gaze of the colonel as he witnessed the massacre I created.

His mouth was open for the first time and he dropped his knife.

"You said you'll make me into a monster to love you and now you've succeeded! I am your creation! I am your partner!  Now I do love you and there will be no stopping it. There will be no other before me unless it's family. You will not disrespect me! And you will bare witness to every murder! Killing! And action I take for now on. I want you to see me fully. And even if you don't want me I'll be here! And I'll never leave you alone! You said before you own me well now I own you equally!" I start off, and walk in front of his so he could meet my gaze fully.

"I am your end and I am your beginning. You just became my bitch, and no amount of running or hiding will stop me from infecting you with myself in every aspect if your life life you have done me. When you go to sleep who you see is me! When fuck yourself who you think of is me! When you need help you call for me! When you need anything in this fucking world you think about me. You fear me, you love me, and most of all you can trust me to never leave your side. Because we're chained now baby. I just binded us in blood. So what now?" I say finally.

My eyes look at him darkly and he stared back at me the same with heavy breathing.

"You killed Jane," he said lowly.

"That bitch is Jane doe now," I reply.

He walked closer to me to where we were a breath away.

"You murdered Innocents," Aldo said.

"I'd do it again and again if I could."

"You love me?"

"More than you can comprehend," I say with determination.

"You're perfect," he laughed with a shake of his head. Putting his hand to my face and kissing me passionately. I returned it and we both began shredding our clothes as we trembled to the floor through our agression.

When we fell next to his knife and I finally got his shirt off I picked it up and told him to be still while I carved my name into his side with the blade.

While I did so I noticed the veins in my hand swarming like snakes, and I paused for a second.

"That stuff you injected me with in that cell? Was it the same stuff that changed you?" I ask.

He laughed with a nod, and I shook my head back and forth.

"You dirty bastard," I chuckled. He flipped me over.

"You love it, and you'll like it even more when your abilities come flooding in not too long after the process is fully complete. Don't worry, I'll explain more. And you're going to tell me how you did this little show of yours kitten, but right now, I have other things on my mind," Aldo replied.

He took the blade from my hand and returned the favor I gave him by writing his name into my side as well. When he was finished he licked the blade and threw it behind him. Afterwards grabbed both of my legs and pulled them apart roughly while he dragged me to him.

This was yet again a new beginning.


End file.
